The present invention relates to electric furnace heaters, and more particularly, to an electric heater assembly for installation in the base of such a furnace.
Problems associated with providing a heat source in the base of an electric furnace are longstanding. Typically, once a furnace is constructed, accessibility of the heat source is, at best, achieved with much difficulty. The problem is compounded by the failing, in service, of such heaters, often inexplicably. Often times, however, heater failure results from falling materials, sometimes parts being processed, and other times debris, impacting the heater unit.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electric resistant heater assembly for use in the base of an electric furnace wherein protection is provided the heater against materials falling from above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric heater assembly, a module, for use in the base of an electrically heated furnace, the assembly being free-standing and including heater support structure providing means for shielding the heating element from falling debris.